Engine sound of a vehicle may gain attention of pedestrians and/or drivers of other vehicles. Therefore, the engine sound may reduce a likelihood of a collision. For example, a pedestrian who intends to cross a street may recognize an oncoming vehicle based on hearing a sound of the vehicle engine. However, some vehicles, such a hybrid or electric vehicles, can be operated without an internal combustion engine, thus lacking an engine sound. Synthetic sound systems may be used to compensate for the lack of an engine sound, e.g., a synthetic sound is produced when a hybrid vehicle is moving by using an electric motor of the vehicle. Dangers arise when synthetic sound systems fail to operate and/or do not operate properly.